


Remote

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has the button of power.





	

The threat is there. The threat is there, because at any moment the General might be disappointed with his behaviour, or just plain bored. He can feel the snug touch of it deep inside. When he clenches hard, the shape of it is a close friend, even though it’s nothing like the real thing. His hole clutches at the toy, and when no one is looking, he tries to get it _just_ in place. 

It’s a threat and a promise in one. His cock is wound in rings that mean he won’t lift his robes in public, but that won’t stop it being awkward to get aroused. He wants the toy to thrust, to feel like Hux’s fingers or cock, but the most it will do is shake him awake. 

He’s convinced people will hear. No matter how tight his thighs close. He’s convinced they’ll know he’s being buzzed all the way inside, his body out of his control. Sure they’ll know he held his cheeks wide and begged for the toy this morning, to seal the first load up there where it belongs. He loves to walk around and know his insides are coated with Hux’s emissions. He imagines he reeks of it, that his robes stink of sex. He imagines how his pink walls are milky with come, and the thought makes his balls tighten harder. 

He needs. So much. He needs. 

Hux stands to deliver the briefing, his thumb on the clicker for the slides. Kylo wants to touch his own cock, but he can’t, not in public. He wants to rub the head between the loops, but he can’t. He changes his angle on the chair, then finds a way to get the plug edge to the seat and press the bulb against his prostate. The robes hide much of the twitches in his thighs, and then Hux’s voice starts snarling over targets and action plans, and Kylo doesn’t understand the words, just the way it makes his body react. 

The slide transitions. 

His toy springs to life. 

Kylo is fucked. He eyes the number in the bottom right of the show. There’s forty-seven slides. Even if there isn’t forty-seven settings on the plug, four settings and that length of time will have him beyond sense and reason. His mask meets Hux’s eyes, and there’s the faintest smile as he continues his talk. 

***

By the concluding arguments, Kylo’s come twice. He can’t get the feeling of need to go properly, but he’s sure the waving, pulsing explosions in his ass count. His hands grip the armrests of his chair, and he doesn’t know what anyone is saying or thinking. He hopes no one knows Hux is torturing his ass with the pulsing, spreading heat and his voice, or his hands on the device. Kylo wants those hands on his shaft, or Hux’s dick in him. That’s why the plug. Keep him opened, aching for him. Ready for any ride the General wants. 

When everyone goes, he stays in his chair. Hux waits, predatory and ravenous. When Kylo doesn’t move, he sits on the desk in front of him. His legs part, showing the bulge waiting for him. The clicker is stroked around, chasing the push of his cock below the dark fabric, and Kylo leans in, begging to be allowed to suckle. A boot kicks him back, then the button brings an end to the internal stimulation. 

Kylo whines. 

“I’m busy,” Hux says, slipping elegantly to the ground. He adjusts his clothing, and preens his perfect hair. 

“Please?”

“Maybe later. Run along, Ren. I’ve things to do.”

Kylo is not sure he’s even capable of walking, let alone running. He whimpers to his feet, and staggers off. He’s not going to be able to work, just try valiantly to jerk it in their rooms, and hope the psychic cry for attention will get answered before the end of the day. He needs fucking so hard he forgets his name.


End file.
